


Warm Enough

by bulletincookie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Eskel knits and I will die on this hill, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Soft Banter, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Vaginal Sex, they are both so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Jaskier, with his infinite luck, finds a worn-down cottage in the woods. His and Eskel's ideas of what to do with a safe, secluded, and warm shelter vary greatly.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge: Halloween Special





	Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> To nobody's surprise, I was the one that wrote fluffy jaskel smut featuring nb transmasc Jaskier.
> 
> A big thank you to jentaro and bees for helping me with the ideas for this!!

Okay, so maybe Jaskier wasn’t the best at hunting after all. He hadn’t managed to even find a tail from a rabbit running away, much less any tracks that indicated game was nearby. But, what he lacked in finding food, he made up for in finding shelter! Yes, the brilliant, talented, and oh so keen-eyed Jaskier found a worn cottage in the woods, close by to where they had camped. It wasn’t much of a walk at all, and it’d certainly be better than camping on the ground. Especially with how cold it was starting to get, soon they’d have to head north for Kaer Morhen. For tonight, they could take shelter in this cozy cottage that Jaskier so expertly found.

So naturally, he forgot all about how he was supposed to be finding food for them after insisting he was good enough at hunting to be able to get enough meat for not only himself and Eskel and hurried back to their camp. Eskel already was roasting up cuts of deer meat.

“Where’d that come from?” he asked as he plopped down next to the witcher.

“Was close by, and the opposite direction that you went,” Eskel replied. “You were walking too heavily to catch anything.”

Jaskier gasped and put a hand on his chest. He wasn’t really affronted, Eskel was right, but he could at least not let him get away with such a comment. “How rude! And when I was going to tell you of the _fantastic_ shelter I found to save us from this awful weather!” A pleasant breeze drifted through the camp. “I suppose I will simply have to enjoy having a roof over my head and a warm bed indoors alone.” He stood once more and crossed his arms over his chest, though it was clear that he got Eskel’s attention.

“Wait. Where is it?” Eskel asked.

“Oh no, I am not letting you take any part in my wonderful newfound vacation home!” Jaskier said with a wag of his finger. “That is mine, and mean old witchers that insult my hunting abilities are not allowed!”

“Let me check it out first,” Eskel said as he grabbed his swords and strapped them back on. He gave Jaskier a smile. “I’ll make sure it’s safe and then you can have your newfound vacation home to yourself.”

Jaskier smiled back and leaned up to kiss Eskel’s cheek. “I’m sure it’s safe. Come back soon.”

“I will.” Eskel gave Jaskier’s hand a squeeze before turning and leaving. Jaskier sat and picked up where Eskel left off in readying the meat, since he had at least learned how to do that much.

“I can’t believe he had so little faith in my hunting that he went and got a deer,” he huffed to Scorpion, who was trying to rest on the other side of their camp.

Scorpion snorted.

“I agree,” Jaskier said with a wise nod. “It _was_ an unnecessary and very hot way of showing off. When he gets back I’ll tell him off for it.” He picked up the stick that the meat was roasting on, and blew on it to cool it off. He ate in between mutters of planning his speech, occasionally asking Scorpion for input.

However, Eskel returned about thirty minutes later, covered in an odd glittery sort of dust and looking a little worn out. “Wraiths,” he explained as Jaskier was opening his mouth.

“I see.” Jaskier stood to receive Eskel in a tight hug. The telling off he vowed was instantly forgotten. “Thank you my fantastic, wonderful, oh so strong protector.” He pulled away, a glint in his eyes. “Oh, but I know witchers never work for free, and that was _oh so kind_ of you to clear those wraiths out. I—” He paused when he realized he was now covered in that same odd dust, and he wrinkled his nose and tried to brush it off. “Ugh, it’s everywhere. What is this stuff?”

“Wraith essence. It’ll come out in the wash.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like it. Do you have more of it saved in a bottle? This looks fantastic in the firelight, imagine how good it’d look in small, controlled doses. A little dash here and there, just enough to add a sparkle to my outfits. It’d do wonders for my performance I bet.”

“It’s expensive stuff,” Eskel said with a shake of his head. “I sell it to alchemists.”

Jaskier pouted. “Well, maybe I can try to figure out how to recreate it then. But that’s a topic for another time, when the elements are not battering me and doing their best to reduce me to nothing.” Another pleasant breeze brushed through their camp as the full moon shone brightly overhead, uninhibited by any hints of clouds.

“Right.” Eskel chuckled and set about putting the fire out while eating the last of the meat that was prepared. Jaskier gathered up their things and loaded them up on Scorpion, and soon they headed for the cottage.

Not only was it free of wraiths inside now thanks to Eskel, it seemed the witcher even tried to clean up a bit inside. Wood was already stacked in the dusty hearth, and some blankets and furs were piled up next to it in preparation.

“Oh this is fantastic, did you do all of this?” Jaskier asked as he sat on the blankets.

“It was the best I could salvage. The bed was full of critters,” Eskel explained. Sparks danced on his fingertips as he casted Igni, and the fire blazed to life. He laid out their bedrolls as Jaskier got up to shake out the blankets and furs out a bit more and lay them on top of the bedrolls once Eskel was finished.

“There. Practically like home,” he announced.

Eskel hummed in agreement and rummaged in his bag. He pulled out a length of knitted fabric and the ball of yarn it was attached to. So he was going to be knitting, then. Jaskier pouted and plopped down on top of the blankets.

“I haven’t paid you yet for clearing the place out,” he mused, tapping his fingers in a mindless rhythm against his legs. He gave his best, most put upon, morose sigh. “But…I don’t have any money…”

That made Eskel pause. The witcher looked up from his knitting. “You spent all of your money already? Didn’t you get paid a small fortune for playing at that one girl’s wedding? Anise or something?”

“Annabelle,” Jaskier corrected with a sniff. “And _no_ I did not spend it all already, I have hardly even used any of it, but I am _trying_ to be sexy and flirty and imply that I have to pay you in sex for clearing out the wraiths from my lovely vacation home.”

Eskel smiled and picked up his knitting and sat down next to Jaskier. “You could have just said you’re horny.”

Jaskier scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“We’re in the middle of the woods, in a half-rotted cottage that had been haunted by wraiths. I think the fun got left behind in the last town.”

“As long as we don’t get interrupted by one you missed, I see no problems.”

“Can I keep knitting?”

Jaskier barked out a laugh at that. “We don’t have to tonight,” he assured Eskel with a pat to his shoulder.

“No, no, I want to, but—” Eskel gave the knitted length of fabric a small shake. “I’m almost done with this. It’ll help you stay warm.”

That made Jaskier’s heart melt, and he moved to straddle Eskel’s lap. “Oh darling, my sweet, thoughtful wolf,” he cooed as he cupped Eskel’s jaw in his hands. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

“I know,” Eskel hummed, relaxing into the touch. “I can, uh— multitask. If you do the work.”

“I can do that,” Jaskier agreed. He got off of Eskel’s lap to shimmy out of his trousers while Eskel looked over his knitting in the firelight, trying to figure out where he was in the pattern when he paused last time. Just as he figured it out and was starting, a now fully naked Jaskier plopped into his lap once more. And as if that wasn’t enough to make his dick interested, Jaskier gave a small grind down into him. He bit his lip and started to set his knitting aside so he could pull his breeches down just enough to get his cock out, but Jaskier stilled his hands and grinned.

“No no, focus on your knitting. I’m supposed to be doing all the work, remember?” he asked.

Eskel gave a chuckle. “Can’t argue with that.” He started to knit again, a low hum escaping him as Jaskier’s lithe fingers pulled his cock out and started to stroke him. It was odd, not having the pleasure be at the forefront of his mind and his complete focus, but it certainly wasn’t new to either of them. So he continued knitting, taken only a little off guard by the sudden heat of Jaskier’s mouth around him to help coax him into full hardness. He hissed in a sharp breath and paused to run his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

“Thought you agreed last time to warn me,” he breathed. A shudder ran through him as Jaskier hummed. His slow heartbeat picked up more, and he went back to focusing on his knitting. Not that he wasn’t _very much_ into what Jaskier was doing, but he really needed to get the scarf done. The weather was turning fast, and Jaskier needed a scarf to keep warm. Maybe he could also knit some mittens for him while he was at it…

He twisted a bit to inspect the ball of wool he had, to try to gauge how much of it he had left and whether it’d be enough to make a pair of mittens as well, but that resulted in his knee accidentally coming up and bumping Jaskier away, and Jaskier gave an unhappy huff when Eskel’s half-hard cock slipped out of his mouth.

“I wasn’t done with that,” the bard grumbled, giving his hips a noticeable shimmy. Eskel could tell even without focusing on scenting the air that Jaskier was wet and impatient.

“Sorry,” Eskel said as he shifted to sit flat again. Not enough wool for the mittens, so he’d just make the scarf extra long. Maybe then Jaskier could wrap it around his hands to keep warm. He paused in his thinking for just long enough to not buck his hips up reflexively when Jaskier took him into his mouth again. He then started up his knitting again. Knit, purl, knit, purl.. He moved the length of the finished bit of the scarf aside for now, so it didn’t accidentally hit Jaskier in the face while Jaskier was so kindly trying to focus on getting him hard. At least it had results, he was now almost aching with how hard he was. Jaskier had pulled off and was now giving slow, languid licks up the length of his cock, the teasing somehow more arousing than Jaskier just diving in and taking what he wanted.

He heard a small whimper from Jaskier, and he paused. “Are you alright?” he asked. He moved his knitting aside so he could look down at Jaskier, though the bard had his eyes closed and a small furrow to his brow.

“ _Very_ ,” Jaskier breathed, and Eskel finally noticed that Jaskier had one hand under him, his arm shifting just barely. Eskel picked up the slick sounds of Jaskier slipping his fingers into his cunt over the crackling of the fire, and he groaned.

“That’s cheating,” he muttered.

“Didn’t realize we were holding a contest.”

“I _need_ to get this done.”

“And I _need_ to get off.” Jaskier pulled his hand away as he sat up, his fingers glistening. If Eskel wasn’t hard already, he would be now. He cleared his throat to refocus, though his mind was sufficiently wiped for a brief moment as Jaskier turned around and lowered himself on Eskel’s cock. He hummed and leaned forward to drop a kiss on the back of Jaskier’s neck.

“I do like knitting with a pretty view. Almost as pretty as the front,” he murmured, and Jaskier swatted a hand back against his chest weakly.

“If you like the view so much, then _do something about it_.”

At this point it was like a game between them, they both knew Eskel could easily knit while Jaskier drove himself to madness on his cock. But Jaskier knew also that Eskel would be upset if he lost his focus and messed up his knitting, and he did love the color and look of the scarf and was excited to wear it _everywhere_ when it was finished. So he settled on a slow, rocking pace, barely lifting himself up before sitting back in Eskel’s lap.

It was an odd air that fell over them after a few minutes, where they settled into a rhythm. Eskel’s needles clicked as he gave low, rumbling hums, and Jaskier rocked his hips in time with the needles and gave small gasps every time he dropped himself down a little too fast, or when he arched just right to have Eskel’s cock rub against his walls just right. The fire crackled on next to them.

“I adore you, you know,” Eskel murmured, breaking the silence between them somehow without breaking the comfortable air.

“Yeah?” Jaskier asked breathlessly. “Wouldn’t have guessed, since you’re so bored that you’re _knitting_ during sex.”

“Not bored, only focused on something else,” Eskel answered.

For that, Jaskier clenched around him and gave a firm grind down, and a triumphant smile tugged at his lips when he heard Eskel hiss in a sharp breath and fumble with his needles.

“Ah, _fuck_.”

“That good?” Jaskier asked cheekily, knowing that it was.

“No— I mean _yes_ , but that’s not why.” Eskel huffed. “I dropped a stitch.”

“Oh no.” Jaskier immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Eskel furrowing his brow as he held his needles close and tried to get a very tiny loop back onto the thicker needles. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t you. Just..hold on for a second.” Eskel’s tongue poked out as he concentrated, finally snagging the loose loop and fixing the stitch that came undone with it. “There.”

“Can I keep going now?” Jaskier asked, with a pointed wiggle of his hips.

“Please do,” Eskel replied, a bit breathless, even though his eyes never left his knitting.

Jaskier faced forward again to hide his smile at that. It was always endearing to watch Eskel knit. There was something sweet in the big, burly witcher with scars marring his face making things so delicate and soft. He hummed and started up his slow, rocking pace once more, his hands braced on Eskel’s knees. He leaned forward a bit and arched his back, purring when the head of Eskel’s cock rubbed against that spot inside him again.

“I adore you as well,” he murmured back over his shoulder. “ _All_ of you. Though your cock is definitely high on the list of things about you I like.”

“Is that so?” Eskel asked with a small laugh. He sighed out a small moan, his eyelids fluttering for a moment as he bit his lip. “Ah, fuck. I can’t cast off like this—”

“Want me to stop for a bit?” Jaskier asked.

“No.” Eskel scooted the work to the end of the needle and set it aside, then wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist. “Come here, you menace,” he growled as he tugged Jaskier back against his chest.

“Oh? Finally decided to join me?” Jaskier teased as he laid his head back on Eskel’s shoulder.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Eskel bit down on where Jaskier’s neck met his shoulder, leaving a prominent bite mark over an old bruise that was just starting to fade.

“There’s worse ways to die,” Jaskier mused, earning a hum of agreement from Eskel. Eskel brought one hand up to grope and squeeze at one of Jaskier’s tits, while the other slipped between his folds to tease at his clit. Jaskier instantly melted, and he spread his legs wider and gave a small buck of his hips.

“This is going to be over far too quickly if you keep doing that,” he breathed, though he tilted his head back to give Eskel more room to kiss and nip over his neck.

“Mm, don’t really care if I come,” Eskel murmured in his ear. “Love making you come though.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier said eloquently, and he arched and slipped one hand behind himself to grip onto Eskel’s hair. He was _so close_ already, it only took a nip to his neck and a firm stroke over his clit before he was gasping for air in between small moans as he trembled through his orgasm. It wasn’t an earth-shattering orgasm, but it was enough to make him settle into a soft glow once the aftershocks were over. His hand slipped out of Eskel’s hair and he collapsed against him with a low hum.

“Not the best we’ve ever had,” he mumbled.

“You don’t say,” Eskel joked. He started to lift Jaskier to pull him off, but Jaskier gripped onto his thigh to keep himself firmly seated on Eskel’s cock.

“Let me keep you warm?” he asked, looking at Eskel over his shoulder to bat his eyes at him. “If you change your mind and do want to get off.”

“You just like having a dick in you,” Eskel teased, but complied. He gently moved them to lay down on the blankets, tugging one over them to keep warm.

“It’s impressive you were able to stay hard while knitting,” Jaskier mused.

Eskel laughed softly. “I’m just as surprised as you are. Didn’t think I’d be able to keep it up.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” There was a pause, before Jaskier spoke up again. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

“No need to thank me.” A kiss was pressed to the bite mark over Jaskier’s skin. “I’m glad we were both able to get what we wanted.”

“Well, not _everything_ we wanted. You didn’t finish the scarf.”

“I’ll finish it in the morning.” Eskel trailed his fingers up and down over Jaskier’s bare stomach. “Not too cold, I hope.”

“Of course not,” Jaskier assured him. He smiled when Eskel tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn. “Go to sleep love.”

“Y’ sure?” Eskel asked, his voice already dropping into a sleepy slur. “Don’t want you to be left wanting.”

“I’m warm, fed, and had a decent fuck. I’m perfectly satisfied,” Jaskier whispered. He laid his hand over Eskel’s and gave his hand a small squeeze. “All there’s left to do is sleep.”

And sleep they did, curled close against one another as the fire kept them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it, and if you like jaskel consider subscribing to my ao3 here since that seems to be the only content I make now


End file.
